


summer's over

by sunsetbleach



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, M/M, Summer Love, Summer Vacation, hyuck is too dense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetbleach/pseuds/sunsetbleach
Summary: just a reeeeally short markhyuck summer vacation buddies one-shot based on this prompt: "i might never get another chance to say this"





	summer's over

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time ive written something AND posted it on a public platform so please DO tell me if something is off or if you liked it or BASICALLY ANYTHING AT ALL okay thank u 💞

It was one of those happy sunny hot summer days which should be spent lazily laying by the pool, laughing at stupid jokes and splashing water everywhere. Except it wasn't.

 

Donghyuck and Mark sat under the big tree next to the entry of the camping, the same one they had been using to protect themselves from the aggressive sunrays that seemed to never cease. Staring at nothing but also at everything, the younger tried to take in as much of the scenery as possible before having to go back home.

 

He couldn't stop thinking about how much he'd miss his friend. It's not like he had never got acquainted with people during his summer vacations, but there was something about Mark that just made him feel... what would be the word? Nice...? Yeah! Nice!

 

Maybe it was the way in which he never forgot to ask him what he wanted to do every morning, or his sweet smile paired with that melodious sound that echoed through the riverside whenever Donghyuck told a dumb joke —he didn't think it was that funny but Mark seemed to disagree each and every time. Or maybe it was the way in which their hands fit together like perfect puzzle pieces, those that are magnetized so they won't come apart easily.

 

However, that didn't matter because he was ten minutes away of hopping into a car with his parents and take the highway right back to his town.

 

He was vaguely staring at his parents struggling to make space for all the useless stuff they bought while staying in the cabin, which seemed like a necessity at some point of the stay, when he felt the weight of a head on his left shoulder. He had always been very ticklish but he tried to stand still as Mark's dark hair brushed against his neck.

 

" I can't believe you're gonna miss the dance..." Mark pouted. "Do you really have to go today out of all days? I mean... can't you... like... stay for one more night?"

 

"Life just be like that sometimes! Besides, it's not like I had anyone to dance with." As he was saying this, Donghyuck felt Mark strengthening the grip on his hand.

 

As he turned his eyes from his parents —now trying to fit a whole barbecue grill in the backseat of their red family car— to mark, he was surprised to find that the older was already looking at him. There was something in his eyes he couldn't quite decipher... Sadness? Regret? Both? Could be.

 

After what seemed like forever, Mark was the first one to break eye contact, redirecting his eyes to Donghyuck's parents. The younger followed suit moments later and realized the time had come for him to leave. The long-feared departure had arrived.

 

As the two boys got up and started walking away from the tree and towards the car, Donghyuck wondered if he'd ever meet someone like Mark ever again. Scratch that. He didn't want to meet someone like Mark, he wanted to meet Mark again. He was about to say something about his thoughts when the dark-haired boy engulfed him into a warm hug, too warm for the already hot weather but they didn't mind.

 

"I would have danced with you all night" Donghyuck felt Mark whisper into his ear. But it was so low and short that he wasn't able to understand the implications of what Mark said to him before he had already detached himself from the boy and was already running away, hand waving in the air and a slight tint of rose on his cheeks.


End file.
